


One Word

by xinxinnie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, EunHae, First fic lmao, Growing Up, M/M, haehyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinxinnie/pseuds/xinxinnie
Summary: Maybe if boy friend was different from boyfriend, and girl friend was different from girlfriend, best friend would somehow be different from bestfriend.





	One Word

Age 6, 1992, Playground

He stepped off the balance beam.

Even as a six year old he had read a novel by Roald Dahl and every single book in The Famous Five series that has been released thus far.

Maybe books would be his only friends. Sometimes he wished.

Two of his friends were girls.  
Girl friends, girl-friends, not girlfriends (notice the space between ‘girl’ and ‘friends’).

Friends for 4 years already.

People asked, “Is she your girlfriend?” It didn’t have to be written out. He knew that they had meant girlfriend in one word instead of two. This annoyed him. It should be girl friend in two words instead of one.

Maybe as a six year old he was already unaware of his awareness of heteronormativity.

Timeskip to the end of the year, December 31 1992. Primary school orientation.

When teacher asked everyone to line up outside, he grabbed his girl friend’s hand (girl ‘space’ friend).

You see, they were taught to hold hands wherever they went in kindergarten.

Holding hands, they were six for fuck’s sake, they didn’t have time to think about ‘love’ (whatever the hell that was).

Teachers pointed (naturally), although he didn’t quite understand what they said it seemed like they said something along the lines of ‘cute’.

He let go.

Age 9, 1995, Swimming Pool

His ninth birthday party. His girl friends were invited of course. Some of his boy friends too.

There was a new friend. Black hair, a dancer.

Lee Hyukjae.

On Monday, they met up at recess.

He was happy. Recess, sitting with their friend circle (at a rectangular table).

Age 13, 1999, Classroom

Friends, best friends, bestfriends (take note, one word).

Maybe if boy friend was different from boyfriend, and girl friend was different from girlfriend, best friend would somehow be different from bestfriend.

Maybe they would drink from the same bottle, share chopsticks, sit on each other’s laps when they class next door borrowed chairs.

Maybe they were close, closer than close, the closest.

Maybe they were one word.

Age 16, 2002, Music Room

He strummed his guitar as the other danced along to the music playing from the radio.

Closer than close, they were the closest. Almost so close that when you wrote their names, the names were no longer two, or one, they were highlighted, letters of the alphabet piled on top of each other.

Maybe they weren’t best friends, bestfriends, _bestfriends_ or **bestfriends**. They were boy friends.

Maybe one day there wouldn’t be a space.

Sometimes Lee Donghae wished.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first fic on ao3 !! i’m such a softie for eunhae lmaooo
> 
> i wrote this a year ago about myself and recently found it again. 
> 
> opinions and constructive criticism are highly appreciated !!
> 
> -xin <3


End file.
